Conveyor belts are well-known products used to move objects over varying distances by way of wrapping the belt around multiple rotating cylinders or drums, and turning the drums, thereby causing the belt to traverse the distance between the drums at either end of the belt. Items can then be loaded onto the belt and moved over the distance traversed by the belt. Common conveyor belt construction includes a length of high-strength fabric with a layer of rubber applied to an upper surface of the fabric. Typically, the rubber is adhered to the fabric with an adhesive. The thickness of one or more layers of rubber may vary depending on the intended application, but may generally fall in the range of approximately 5 to 750 thousandths of an inch (mil). Though, some particularly stressful or harsh environments may include one or more layers of rubber having a thickness of greater than approximately 750 mil. Once the layer of rubber cures, the conveyor belt is ready for assembly and use.
Conventional conveyor belts are prone to wear and failure resulting from high temperatures or transporting caustic substances. Once a belt has become worn, they must be discarded as the vulcanized rubber is difficult to repair, although the fabric may be usable past the point the rubber is destroyed. In some instances, conventional belts may be covered with a molded urethane cover to improve their durability. However, such molded covers have very little flexibility and may not be suitable for use in many conveyor belt applications.